


One Piece PETs: Grateful Nymphs

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [164]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The nymphomaniacal Booted Puss Woman and Crane Woman thank the Monkey Man and the Tiger Man in a very erotic way. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Grateful Nymphs

**One Piece PETs: Grateful Nymphs**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This electrifying series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

***Ding-dong! Ding-dong!***

 

"Coming!" called a female voice with a Swedish accent.

 

   Outside of a quaint little home, two young men, one a Black-Capped Capuchin Monkey Man, known as Luffy, with black hair who wore a worn out straw hat, a plumber's uniform, and sandals, the other a Green Siberian Tiger Man, Zoro, who had green hair and is also in a plumber's uniform, a green bandanna tied around his left arm, and black boots, as well as a scar over his left eye, were waiting at the door. The Monkey Man was the one ringing the doorbell.

 

"Hang on a second!" the female voice from before called.

 

   The door opened, revealing a Booted Puss Woman, named Nami, with long orange hair, wore a black satin robe that showed plenty of leg and her ample cleavage. It had chiffon sleeves, lace trim, and a satin tie belt. There was something else about her, as well...her brown eyes. They seemed almost...amorous.

 

"Hello," she greeted in a kind tone of voice. "Can I help you two fine gentlemen?"

 

"We're the plumbers," Zoro answered.

 

"Wonderful!" the Cat Woman chirped. "Come right in."

 

Zoro and Luffy did just that.

 

"So, what's the problem?" Luffy asked.

 

"It's our bathroom sink," Nami answered. "it's been acting really weird, lately."

 

"All right, let's go look," Zoro spoke.

 

Nami led them upstairs to the bathroom.

 

"There's no water coming out," Nami explained.

 

"Hang on a sec," Luffy told her as he checked the sink.

 

He turned the faucet, and nothing happened. Not even a drop.

 

"Must be something wrong with the pipeline," Luffy noted.

 

"Darn," Nami said. "how long will it take to fix it?"

 

"Not too long," Zoro answered. "just under half an hour."

 

"All right," Nami replied with a nod. "thank you."

 

"Nami, is that the plumber?" a voice called.

 

"Yes, Robin," Nami replied. "They're here to fix the pipeline."

 

"All right," the voice, now known as Robin, spoke.

 

"That's my housemate, Robin," Nami told the guys. "as you can tell, she has a Russian accent."

 

"Exotic," Zoro smirked.

 

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that," Nami giggled. "in the meantime, would you boys like anything to drink? Don't worry, they're non-alcoholic."

 

"Iced tea would be nice," Luffy answered. "With a little lemon wedge."

 

"Coming right up!" Nami replied with a cheerful smile as she left.

 

"She seems nice," Luffy smiled as he opened the cabinet under the sink.

 

"Yeah," agreed Zoro as he took out some tools from his bag.

 

"Pass me the monkey wrench," Luffy instructed, holding out his paw.

 

Zoro did just that.

 

"Thanks," Luffy spoke as he began to untwist the pipe with the wrench.

 

In the doorway, Nami took a peek and smirked as she leered at Luffy's posterior.

 

_'He's certainly got a remarkably firm ass,'_ she thought. _'I wonder what he's got under that shirt.'_

 

   After she was done ogling Luffy's rear end, she walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where she got busy in preparing the guys' drinks. Not long after she started, a Purple Eurasian Crane Woman wearing a dark violet satin robe with cranes that, like Nami's robe, had chiffon sleeves, lace trim, a satin tie belt, and showed off a good amount of leg and her cleavage. She is Robin, Nami's housemate.

 

"Oh, hey, Robin," Nami greeted. "I'm just getting the plumbers a drink."

 

"That's sweet," Robin commented. "what are they like?"

 

"Well, one's a Capuchin Monkey Man," Nami answered. "the other's a Siberian Tiger Man."

 

"You don't say?" Robin asked with a smile.

 

"Mm," Nami answered with a nod. "he even said that your accent's exotic."

 

"Mmm..." Robin hummed. "not many guys compliment it."

 

"Yeah, that is a surprise," Nami added. "Also...that Monkey Man has a really sweet ass."

 

"Does he now?" Robin inquired. "I wonder what his friend is like, then."

 

"He seemed nice," Nami answered. "and built."

 

Robin grinned a bit.

 

"I do like a little muscle tone," she spoke. "Is he tanned?"

 

"Yup," Nami replied. "so's the Monkey Man."

 

"...Maybe I ought to have myself a look," Robin suggested.

 

"Knock yourself out," replied Nami.

 

Robin silently walked upstairs and went to the bathroom. Soon, she saw the two plumbers at work...only, they had taken their shirts off.

 

_'Oh, my...!'_ Robin cried, mentally, as she a red flush appeared on her cheeks.

 

"It sure got hot in here," Luffy pointed out.

 

"The AC's probably busted," Zoro noted. "Might have to fix that, too."

 

Robin got a good look at the Tiger Man's toned abdomen.

 

_'Nami wasn't kidding when she said that he was built,'_ she thought. _'Just look at those abs...you could grate cheese with them!'_

 

Robin could feel herself getting aroused by Zoro's chiseled features.

 

_'I'd better go back downstairs,'_ she thought as she left.

 

The Crane Woman re-entered the kitchen and saw that Nami was almost finished making iced tea.

 

"Well?" the Booted Puss Woman inquired. "What'd you think?"

 

"...Wow...!" Robin whispered.

 

"Told you," Nami giggled.

 

"I only took one glimpse of that Tiger Man shirtless and it was enough to turn me on," Robin added.

 

"I'll say," Nami noted. "look at your chest."

 

Robin looked down and she could see her nipples poking through her robe.

 

"Oops!" she exclaimed, covering her chest with her wings.

 

"Can't say that I blame you," Nami spoke. "I'm getting kinda turned on, as well."

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Oi~!" Luffy called as he and Zoro descended from upstairs. "We've finished fixing your pipes!"

 

"Yeah, but I think your AC is busted," Zoro added.

 

"Oh," said Nami. "now that you mention it, it is getting hotter."

 

At that moment, she noticed the boys' shirts were off.

 

_'Oh, my god...!'_ Nami thought, blushing slightly. _'It's hot in here, all right!!'_

 

She could feel her loins becoming aroused.

 

"Kind of a bummer that you guys are only plumbers," she spoke, serving the guys their drinks. "otherwise, I would ask you to fix that, too."

 

"Eh," Luffy shrugged, taking a sip of his iced tea. "that's all right."

 

Anyway, while drinking his beverage, Zoro took a quick glance and Robin and he immediately thought, _'Whoa...! She's freaking hot!!'_

 

"So, how much?" Nami asked Luffy.

 

"About 200 Berries," Luffy said.

 

"Oh...we're a little strapped for cash, right now," Nami answered. "Maybe we could work out...another arrangement?"

 

"What did you have in mind?" Luffy asked, obliviously.

 

Nami smirked and she walked up to Luffy.

 

"Well," the Booted Puss Woman started as she wrapped her arms around the Monkey Man, all while pressing herself against him. "How about I pay you...with my body?"

 

Luffy blushed and gulped.

 

"...Whoa...!" he whispered.

 

"How about it?" Robin inquired.

 

A pause.

 

"...Sure," Zoro answered.

 

"Well, this'll be something new," Luffy mused.

 

   Nami giggled as she and Robin led the guys up to their room. Then, Nami closed the door behind her; she yelped in surprise when she felt Luffy's paws on her jugs and his lips on the nape of her neck.

 

"My~," Nami mused. "you certainly don't waste any time."

 

Luffy grinned. Next, he fondled the Booted Puss Woman's melons and even pinched her nips that were poking through her robe.

 

"Mmm...!" Nami moaned.

 

"Like that?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah..." Nami answered.

 

Subsequent to saying this, she began rubbing her posterior against his crotch.

 

"Haa...!" Luffy moaned. "Oh, yeah, baby...!"

 

"I can feel your cock getting harder..." Nami spoke. "And just by feeling it with my ass, I can tell it's very big..."

 

At that moment, she turned around and reached down, opening Luffy's fly.

 

***SPROI-OI-OI-ING!!!!***

 

Nami gasped in slight surprise as she covered her mouth while blushing.

 

_'Oh, my goodness...!'_ she thought. _'I never thought he'd be this big!'_

 

A pause...until Nami opened her mouth and began to suck on Luffy's Johnson.

 

"Ohh...yeah..." the Monkey Man groaned.

 

"Mmm..." Nami hummed, Luffy's schlong still in her mouth.

 

"Like that...?" Luffy asked.

 

"Mm-hmm..." Nami moaned.

 

"Getting wet down there...?" Luffy asked, panting.

 

"More than you'll know..." Nami answered, as she inserted two fingers into her womanhood.

 

Doing so caused her to moan even more.

 

"That's a nice view..." Luffy remarked as he eyed Nami sucking and licking his wang and playing with herself.

 

Meanwhile, Robin was in the middle of giving Zoro a hand job.

 

"How is it?" the latter asked. "Like it?"

 

"Fuck yes..." Zoro groaned. "Gimme more...!!"

 

"As you wish..." Robin told him.

 

   At that instant, she squeezed on Zoro's wang. A pleasured growl escaped the Tiger Man's lips as Robin rubbed his large member up and down. Following that, she licked the tip and she gave it a gentle kiss. Zoro blushed as she did so.

 

"Fufu," Robin chuckled as she glanced up at him. "You're liking this, I can tell."

 

"Of course I am...!" Zoro replied. "You're pretty good at this...!"

 

"Thank you," Robin spoke as she resumed licking Zoro's thick cock. "I've had a lot of practice."

 

Zoro's eye went wide.

 

"By practice, do you mean...?" he asked.

 

"Oh, no," Robin answered. "I meant by eating a lot of bananas and watching videos on the internet."

 

"Oh," Zoro muttered.

 

"Besides, none of the men who come by here are even interested in foreplay," Robin added.

 

"They're not?" Zoro inquired.

 

"No, all they're interested in is fucking and they're not even good at it." Nami answered. "Hell, they don't even wanna cuddle afterwards."

 

"That sucks," spoke Luffy.

 

"It can get pretty lonely, too." Nami continued.

 

"Aww, well that's too bad," Luffy added.

 

"No kidding," Nami agreed. "you two are the only ones who're actually interested in foreplay."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Why wouldn't we be interested in it?"

 

Nami and Robin smiled.

 

"Thanks," spoke the former.

 

"Don't mention it," replied Luffy.

 

"Now then," Nami began as she sucked on the Monkey Man's hard member.

 

Luffy moaned as she did.

 

"I'm looking forward to tasting your cum..." Nami spoke, with Luffy's Johnson in her mouth.

 

   Luffy chewed his lip as Nami kept pleasuring him and he even held her head, urging her to keep going. Before long, he couldn't hold it in much longer.

 

"Ngh...!"

 

He came a fair load into Nami's mouth. The Booted Puss Woman gagged a bit, though she swallowed it and licked it her lips.

 

"It's a whole lot yummier than I thought it'd be," she commented.

 

Luffy smiled; that's when Nami stood up and decided to give the Monkey Man a little show. She took off her robe, revealing her bare body.

 

_'Holy Shitake Mushrooms!'_ Luffy mentally cried. _'Look at those melons!'_

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Like what you see, cutie?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

 

Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding his head. Nami sat in his lap and brought her jugs to Luffy's blushing face.

 

"Oh, boy...!" Luffy whispered.

 

"What're you waiting for?" Nami asked.

 

"Uh...I'm a bit nervous," Luffy answered.

 

"Don't be," Nami assured him. "I'll lead you through it."

 

   Luffy nodded his head. Following that, Nami brought her right nipple to Luffy's lips. He swallowed before he put his lips around it and started to suck.

 

"That's it, Luffy," Nami moaned. "Keep going!"

 

Luffy did just that.

 

"Haa...haa...!" Nami moaned. "Yes...! Use your tongue to draw circles...!"

 

Luffy did just that, too. Next, we cut back over to Robin and Zoro, who are also in the middle of foreplay. Zoro panted as Robin deep-throated him.

 

"Haa...haa..."

 

"Mmmm...!" Robin moaned.

 

   She tucked her hair back, so that it wouldn't get in the way. In that instant, Zoro grunted and he came inside Robin's mouth. The Crane Woman slowly moved her head away from the Tiger Man's schlong, leaving a thin thread of saliva connecting her lips with the tip.

 

   Zoro panted as he stood over her; Robin glanced up at him and she licked her lips. Next, she stood up and lay on her bed. Zoro knew exactly what she wanted him to do as he went over to Robin's womanhood and started to eat her out.

 

"Ahhh...!" Robin moaned.

 

_'So rough...!'_ she thought.

 

"Mmm..." Zoro moaned as he licked inside her. "Like that...?"

 

"Yes," Robin answered.

 

Zoro's paw reached over to Robin's right melon and he started to squeeze. Robin uttered an erotic gasp as she shivered with excitement.

 

"Oh, god...!" she shuddered.

 

_'She's really sensitive,'_ Zoro mentally noted. _'I like that.'_

 

   He removed part of Robin's robe, exposing her right can, and he gave her nip a tweak. His action earned him a squeak from Robin, so he gave her nip a tiny pull.

 

"Haaaa...!" Robin gasped.

 

Zoro's left ear twitched at Robin's cries.

 

"Damn, I love when you do that," he commented. "I wanna hear more...lemme hear you!"

 

Robin cried out even louder this time.

 

"Ahh, yeah...!" Zoro spoke. "I love your sweet moans..."

 

At that point, he started to suck on Robin's melons.

 

"Ohhh..." the Crane Woman groaned, placing her hand/wing on his head, urging him to keep going.

 

   With Luffy and Nami, the former was still suckling on the latter's melons and she was now giving him a hand job. Luffy moaned as he kept sucking on Nami's girls, some saliva dripped from his mouth as he drooled.

 

_'Goodness, what an appetite...!'_ Nami gasped in thought. _'I didn't think he'd be so hungry!'_

 

_'So good...!'_ Luffy thought. _'I've never tasted anything so good!!'_

 

"Ohh, yes...!" Nami cried out. "Yes, Luffy! Oh, my god!!"

 

"Mmm...!" Luffy hummed as he was about to climax. "Nami...I...I'm gonna...!!"

 

He spilled his seed all over Nami.

 

"So much cum..." she spoke. "You don't really hold back, do you?"

 

"Nope," Luffy answered, bluntly. "That's not a bad thing, right?"

 

   Nami shook her head "No.". Next, she delicately took Luffy's paw and she brought it over to her pussy. The Monkey Man blushed as red as a tomato at her action.

 

"Relax," Nami told him. "It'll be okay."

 

She helped guide his fingers to toy around with the wet cavern that was her womanhood.

 

"You're really wet down there," Luffy noted.

 

"Can you blame me?" Nami asked. "I've never been this turned on before in my life!"

 

Luffy grinned and he proceeded playing with Nami's tang.

 

"Ahhh...!" Nami gasped. "Yes...!"

 

Luffy instantly went in deeper.

 

"Ohhh...!" Nami groaned. "That's it...!"

 

It didn't take long for her to climax. She panted as she leaned on Luffy, who held her; he could feel her body shivering with pleasure.

 

_'Whoa...didn't think she'd be this turned on.'_ he thought.

 

Concurrently, Robin is now rubbing oil on her perky cans, for she is about to rub them around Zoro's hard wang.

 

"You ready?" she asked.

 

"You bet," Zoro answered, sitting back. "now get over here."

 

Robin crawl over to Zoro, wrapped her oily sweater puppies around his schlong, and began to rub them up and down along his shaft.

 

"Ohhhh..." the Tiger Man groaned. "Fuck yeah...!!"

 

Robin giggled.

 

"Like it?"

 

"You bet...!" Zoro grunted. "More...I need more!"

 

"Of course," Robin complied as she proceeded giving him a tit fuck.

 

"Ohhh, god...yes...!" Zoro moaned. "Damn, you're good at this...!"

 

"Thank you," Robin spoke. "you're the first man I've ever had the pleasure of giving one."

 

"Well, I'm honored to be your first..." Zoro replied with a sly grin.

 

Robin smiled back. In time, Zoro reached his limit; he came all over Robin's chest and face.

 

"Oh, my..." she mused. "There's so much."

 

"I've never been one to hold back," started Zoro. "Now...how about we get down to the real show?"

 

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Robin chuckled as she stood up and led Zoro to her bed.

 

Zoro smirked as she lied down on the bed with him. At that moment, they kissed.

 

"Mmmm..." Robin moaned as she pushed Zoro's tongue with her own.

 

"You've got a strong tongue," Zoro remarked. "I like that."

 

His paws began roaming every part of Robin's body.

 

"Haaaaaaa...!" Robin moaned.

 

Zoro kissed down her neck and collarbone, even giving them tender licks, sending shivers down Robin's spine.

 

"Haaaaa...!"

 

The Tiger Man chuckled. During this, Luffy is having his own wang being rubbed up and down within the valley of Nami's perky melons.

 

"Oh, god...!" he moaned.

 

_'I can't believe my luck...!'_ the Monkey Man thought. _'And I thought today was just gonna be boring!'_

 

"My god, what a thick cock you have," Nami noted as she continued rubbing her cans on Luffy's schlong.

 

"Thanks," Luffy spoke, panting.

 

"You're welcome," Nami responded. "now, hurry up and cum for me, baby."

 

   Luffy moaned as she kept pleasuring him, a faint blush forming on his cheeks, and finally, the fountain sprang. Nami's face and breasts were covered in the white liquid.

 

"Oh, my~!" she mewed. "Were you holding back this whole time?"

 

"You could say that," Luffy answered, looking away from Nami. "I just...really like you so much."

 

"I like you, too," Nami told him with a sweet smile. "and that's why I don't want you to hold back."

 

Luffy smiled back at her.

 

"Wanna come to bed with me?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes, please," Luffy answered.

 

   Nami got up and took Luffy by his paw, leading him over to her bed. They lied down, Luffy on the bottom, and Nami on top. The latter ever so slowly and gently traced her index finger down the former's ripped chest.

 

_'Rock-solid,'_ Nami thought. _'I wonder how he keeps so fit?'_

 

"Hope you're ready, honey," she started. "'cuz I'm about to drive you wild."

 

She positioned herself on Luffy's wang, humming lustfully as she felt the large manhood inside of her.

 

_'Sweet Ceiling Cat, he's so big...!'_ Nami thought. _'I think I might've came just from inserting it into me...!'_

 

"Ngh...!" Lufy grunted a bit.

 

Soon, Nami began moving her hips back and forth; this caused Luffy to moan in pleasure.

 

"Ohh, yeah..."

 

"Like that?"

 

"Fuck yes...!"

 

He reached out and grabbed Nami's right jug, earning a moan from her.

 

"Oh, god...yes...!" Nami whispered.

 

Luffy gave her breast a good massage and Nami just kept riding him as he did so.

 

_'He's an even better fuck than those other guys were!'_ she acknowledged in thought.

 

_'Damn...!'_ Luffy thought. _'She's getting tight...!'_

 

   All the while, Zoro had just entered Robin and they were in the Oyster Position. Zoro had a very enticing view of Robin's bare body. _Very_ enticing, indeed. Robin could hear a low growl from his throat.

 

"Does my body turn you on?" she asked.

 

"Hell yeah," Zoro smirked. "In fact..."

 

He soon proceeded to thrust.

 

"Ahhh...!" Robin gasped.

 

"I'm getting even more turned on, now...!" Zoro grunted. "God, I'm loving that voice!!"

 

As Robin cried out, she thought to herself, _'My goodness...He's so big..!!'_

 

"Ah...! Ah...!"

 

Zoro panted as he kept going; Robin made erotic gasps and moans as her head tilted back.

 

"Yes...yes...! Oh, god...! Aaaahhhh...!!!"

 

"Haa...haa...!"

 

With Luffy and Nami, the latter was still riding the former and he panted as she kept doing so.

 

_'Man, what a ride...!'_ he thought. _'Any longer, and I might just...!'_

 

"Hrrgh...!"

 

"Aaaahhh!!"

 

Nami fell on top of Luffy, panting and gasping. There was a pause as the latter wrapped his arms around the former.

 

"You know," he started. "that was really fucking awesome..."

 

"Mm-hmm..." Nami hummed in agreement. "Think you're up for round two?"

 

"Wait, really?" Luffy asked in surprise.

 

"Yes, really," Nami answered with a nod. "Come on. You and me, Monkey Boy."

 

   Luffy blinked for a second prior to scooping Nami up in his arms, bridal style. Subsequently, he sat her down on a nearby dresser and he kissed her. Nami moaned and mewled a little as his tongue explored the rest of her mouth. As they continued making out, Nami gripped Luffy's Johnson, earning a satisfied groan from the Monkey Man.

 

"Oh, god...!"

 

"You're so stiff," Nami acknowledged, rubbing Luffy's manhood. "I'm surprised that you're still up."

 

"To be honest, so am I," Luffy concurred, blushing. "Most people would be worn out after the first round."

 

"I'm not most people," Nami spoke, "and I guess you aren't, either."

 

"No," Luffy replied, then he grunted. "Ngh...!"

 

He came, yet again.

 

"Haa...haa...!" he panted.

 

"Mmm..." Nami hummed lustfully as she licked Luffy's cum from her fingers. "Tasty."

 

Luffy blushed at this. While this was going on, Robin and Zoro had switched to the Rising position.

 

"Damn, you're squeezing down hard on my cock...!" Zoro grunted as he thrust into Robin.

 

"Haa...haa...haaaaa...!!" Robin moaned. "Can you blame me...? I can't help that I'm sensitive!"

 

"I'm not complaining," Zoro smirked. "I kinda like it, actually."

 

"You do?" Robin inquired.

 

Zoro nodded his head.

 

"...Just so you know," Robin began, "you're much better than all of the other men who've come by here. In fact, you and Luffy are the only good ones."

 

"That right?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes," Robin answered. "none of those other men could satisfy us. They had one round, and that was it."

 

"Damn, they suck," Zoro remarked. "Sounds like they weren't even men."

 

"Yeah..." Robin agreed between thrusts. "So...disappointing...!!"

 

"Lucky...for you and Nami, Luffy and I...have a lot more stamina...!" Zoro replied.

 

"I noticed," Robin answered. "and I truly am grateful for that."

 

"Me, too...!" Nami whispered from her place. "My god...! This feels so good...!!"

 

"Glad you think so," spoke Luffy. "and I'm honored that Zoro and I are the only guys who are actually capable of pleasuring you and Robin."

 

Nami smiled and she pressed her lips against Luffy's.

 

"Mmmm...!" Luffy moaned. "Damn, you taste good..."

 

"You, too...!" Nami moaned. "Did you eat meat earlier...?"

 

"It's my favorite food," Luffy answered. "that, and takoyaki."

 

"Is that right?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes," Luffy replied, locking lips with Nami again. "Mmm...you taste like tangerines."

 

"Why, thank you," Nami responded. "they happen to be my favorite food."

 

"Care to feed me some, afterwards?" Luffy inquired with another kiss.

 

"Sure," Nami answered.

 

Now, this was really something. Nami NEVER wanted to share her tangerines with ANYONE.

 

_'Why the sudden change of heart, Nami?'_ Robin thought. _'Is that Monkey Man really so special that you're willing to share your tangerines with him?'_

 

However, she gasped when she felt Zoro go in deeper.

 

"So deep...!" she cried out.

 

"Like that, huh?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes...!" Robin answered. "I...I think I'm about to...!!"

 

On that, she climaxed and Zoro soon did the same.

 

"Haa...haa..." Robin gasped.

 

"You up for another round...?" Zoro asked, panting, as his paw rubbed her right melon.

 

Robin couldn't help but moan.

 

"Is that a yes?" Zoro asked. "Speak up..."

 

"Yes..." Robin answered.

 

   Zoro smirked. At that moment, he moved Robin onto her side, hoisted her right leg over his left shoulder, and then, he re-entered her, albeit with a little more force.

 

"Nngh...!!" Robin moaned.

 

"You're even tighter than before...!" Zoro grunted. "I like that...!"

 

"I told you before..." Robin moaned. "I can't help how sensitive I am...!"

 

Back with Luffy and Nami, the latter is back to sucking on the former's cock, once again.

 

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted. "Damn..."

 

"Ah~...I love the taste of your cock..." Nami moaned, between licks. "It's sooo good."

 

"Glad you think so..." Luffy grinned.

 

Sequential to that, Nami started deep-throating him.

 

"Oooooohhhhhhh...!" Luffy uttered a low, pleasured groan.

 

Nami giggled at this and before long, Luffy came into her mouth.

 

"Eyah~!" Nami cried out. "There's so much cum...I don't know if I'll be able to swallow it all..."

 

"S-sorry!" Luffy cried. "It's just...I like you so much and I--"

 

"Do not apologize," Nami told him in a gentle tone of voice. "You couldn't help it. And that's all right, because I don't mind."

 

She gave the tip of his cock a reassuring kiss, causing Luffy to smile.

 

"Thank you," he spoke.

 

"You're welcome, hon." Nami replied with a sweet smile. "Now then...why don't you come and give me more?"

 

Lufy didn't hesitate, for he simply re-entered Nami and made moderate thrusts.

 

"Ahh...ahhh...aahhh...!!"

 

"You're really tight...!"

 

"I know...and it feels so good...!!"

 

With Robin and Zoro, they are now in the Doggy Position.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

 

"Unh...you're so damn tight...!"

 

"Can't...help it...! I keep telling you--"

 

She cried out as Zoro went in a little deeper.

 

"Zoro~!!"

 

A grin formed on Zoro's lips.

 

"God, your voice is so sexy," he remarked.

 

"Thank you," Robin replied. "you're the first to actually say that."

 

Zoro grinned.

 

"Is that so?" he inquired.

 

"Yes..." Robin answered between thrusts. "Not many of the men who...stop by ever compliment me for anything else..."

 

"I see," noted Zoro. "sounds to me like...all those other guys were pretty clueless."

 

"Yeah..." Robin muttered.

 

At that moment, Zoro held her right melon and gave it a massage.

 

"Ahhhh....!!" Robin moaned.

 

"Heh," Zoro chuckled. "Sounds like you're almost at your limit."

 

"Can you blame me...?" Robin asked. "I've never...felt this kind of pleasure before..."

 

Zoro chuckled as he kissed her neck.

 

"Then, just let go." he whispered.

 

The moment he said that, Robin had her climax.

 

"...How do you feel?" Zoro asked.

 

"Good...but really... _really_ exhausted," Robin answered. "though, I am up for one last round."

 

"You sure?" Zoro inquired.

 

"Mm-hmm," Robin nodded as she lay flat on her back. "Just lay it on me...one last shot."

 

Zoro chuckled as he lifted Robin's left leg over his shoulder.

 

"You got it." he spoke up.

 

By that point, he entered her, one last time; Robin bit her lip, trying her best not to cry out so loudly.

 

"Why do you...restrain yourself?" Zoro asked as he thrust.

 

"I don't know," Robin answered as tears formed in her eyes.

 

"Those tears of yours say otherwise," Zoro noted. "Come on, you can tell me."

 

Robin looked away before answering, "It's just...I try not to let people think I'm...well..."

 

"Slutty?" Zoro said.

 

"Yes," Robin answered.

 

"I don't think that," Zoro told her. "And if even others do, so what? We all have our urges, and if we wanna scream about 'em, we can. Who's stopping us?"

 

Robin smiled at this.

 

"Thank you, Zoro."

 

"Don't mention it...now, why don't you let me hear more of your sweet voice?"

 

Robin moaned as Zoro rubbed her cans again.

 

"That's more like it, Mama," the latter smirked as he gave her right nip a tweak.

 

"AAAAAAHH!!" Robin cried. "OH, GOD!!!"

 

"That's right," Zoro spoke. "scream a little louder!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

 

Back with Luffy and Nami, who are now in the Crab's Embrace, Nami moaned as Luffy kept kissing her.

 

"Mm...haa...!"

 

"Sooo...good," Luffy moaned.

 

"Oh, god, Luffy..." Nami moaned with each thrust. "More...! I need more!"

 

"All right," Luffy grunted. "Get ready for this."

 

He spilled all of his load into Nami, making her cry out.

 

"AAAAH, YES!! YEEEEEEEES!!!"

 

"Haa...haa..." Luffy panted, breathlessly. "Man, that felt good...!!"

 

"You came quite a lot," Nami mused. "You don't hold back, do you?"

 

"Nope." Luffy answered, bluntly. "Shishishi!"

 

Nami giggled as she kissed Luffy on the cheek.

 

"Man, I'm exhausted," Luffy spoke up.

 

"So am I," agreed Nami with a yawn. "You're a lot of fun. A lot better than all of the other guys I've fucked. For that, I thank you."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned. "No problem!"

 

With Zoro and Robin, they are just finishing up, too.

 

"Almost...!" Zoro grunted. "Here it comes...!!"

 

He released a huge load of his seed into Robin.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Robin screamed as she came, as well.

 

"Haa...haa..." Zoro gasped. "Damn...that was a lot."

 

"And it's so thick," Robin noted. "plus, it's leaking out."

 

"Sure is messy," Zoro added.

 

"I don't mind," Robin told him. "I can clean it up later."

 

"Right," muttered Zoro.

 

"Either way," Robin began. "before napping, wanna take a shower with me?"

 

"Sure," Zoro complied.

 

   Robin led the Tiger Man to hers and Nami's bathroom; she turned on the shower and they got in. Robin moaned softly as she felt the warm water on her skin and feathers.

 

"So good..."

 

That's when she felt Zoro's paws rub down her body, not that she minded.

 

"How's this?" Zoro asked.

 

"Mm..." Robin hummed in a pleasured manner. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Zoro grabbed some Dove Body Wash and poured some of it onto his paw. Then, he lathered it up and began to spread it on Robin's back.

 

"Ohh..."

 

"Feels good, huh?"

 

"Yes..."

 

"That's good. Would you like for me to wash the rest of your body?"

 

"Please..."

 

"As you wish."

 

   Zoro proceeded to wash Robin from her back, to her shoulders, to her cans, her stomach, her apple-shaped ass, her legs, and her womanhood. Robin gasped and moaned in pleasure.

 

_'She's really enjoying this.'_ Zoro mentally noted. _'Maybe she wants more?'_

 

At that moment, Robin turned around and kissed Zoro.

 

_'That answers that question,'_ he thought. _'To be honest, I've been wanting more, too.'_

 

"Mmm...!" Robin moaned as Zoro returned her kiss.

 

"Mm...one more round?" Zoro asked. "That is, if you think you can handle it."

 

"I say, you're on," Robin answered with a smirk.

 

Zoro grinned as he re-entered the Crane Woman.

 

"Aaaaahh...!" Robin moaned.

 

"Damn, _Mami_ ," Zoro grunted. "you're even more sensitive than you were a few minutes ago."

 

"You'd be too, if you were me," Robin responded. "Now...do it. Pound me...!!"

 

"Don't have to tell me twice...!"

 

Soon, Zoro began to thrust into Robin.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!"

 

Zoro panted as he kept thrusting into her and he held onto her hips for deeper penetration.

 

"Haaaaaa! Zoro~!!"

 

_'Music to my ears,'_ the Tiger Man thought. _'Man, I love hearing her scream!'_

 

"Yes! Oh, god, yes!" Robin yelled. "More! More~!!"

 

"You got it!" Zoro obliged as he went in a little faster.

 

   Robin cried out even more as he did so. She began to have this look in her eyes...they rolled in the back of her skull as her tongue lulled out her mouth just slightly and a heavy blush appeared on her face.

 

"I'm lovin' that fucked silly face of yours, Robin," Zoro remarked.

 

"Don't talk, please," Robin told him. "Just keep going."

 

"Got it...!" Zoro replied as he went in a little deeper.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Robin screamed. "GOD, YES!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!"

 

*****Back with Nami and Luffy*****

 

"Sounds like Robin was still up for another round," Nami acknowledged. "What about you, Lu--"

 

She turned and saw Luffy, snoring on the bed. She sighed in disbelief...yet, she smiled and lay beside the sleeping Monkey Man.

 

"Have a good sleep, Monkey Boy," she spoke in a soft voice.

 

Luffy smiled as he slept; Nami smiled before she soon fell asleep, too.

 

*****In the bathroom*****

 

   Robin panted as she was about to cum; Zoro was just about ready to climax, as well, and that's just what they did. Robin clung to Zoro as she had her big moment.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" she screamed as her orgasm peaked.

 

Exhaustion kicked in and the Crane Woman collapsed against her current lover.

 

"Oh, Zoro...!" Robin whispered between pants.

 

"You don't even have to say it..." Zoro replied, also panting. "I already know."

 

   After cleaning up, the two of them exited the shower, dried off, and went back into the bedroom. There, they found Luffy and Nami already sleeping.

 

"How adorable," Robin whispered, before gasping as Zoro picked her up, bridal style.

 

"Wanna join them?" he asked her.

 

Robin smiled as she held onto him.

 

"Yes," she answered. "I'm exhausted."

 

"Me, too," Zoro concurred with a yawn as he walked over to Robin's bed.

 

Gently, he set her down and lay beside her.

 

"...Hey, Robin," he spoke up.

 

"Yes, Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

"You wanna maybe...do this tomorrow?"

 

"Yes, Zoro."

 

"Awesome."

 

Robin chuckled as she and Zoro kissed before drifting off to sleep.

 

*****1:23 A.M.*****

 

Robin moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She observed her surroundings and saw that she is in the Women's Quarters.

 

"...What an odd dream," she spoke up. "yet, at the same time, it was enjoyable."

 

"Robin?"

 

Robin looked to her right and saw Nami starting to wake up, as well.

 

"What's up?" she asked, sleepily rubbing her eye.

 

"Had a weird dream," Robin answered.

 

"What was it about?" Nami inquired.

 

"The two of us were living together and we both had nymphomania," Robin explained. "and Luffy and Zoro were plumbers."

 

"And we offered to pay them with our bodies, yes?" Nami added, inquisitively.

 

"Big time," Robin answered. "And Zoro and I went at least 4 rounds...I think."

 

"Damn," Nami muttered. "How many did Luffy and I go through?"

 

"3," Robin answered.

 

Nami whistled in amazement.

 

"Wow," she said.

 

"I know." agreed Robin.

 

"This is almost as weird as that one dream you had where you were talking like a southern belle--" Nami added, until she was hit in the face with a pillow. "OW!!! WHAT THE SHIT?!?!"

 

She gasped when Robin glared at her with a purple aura emanating from her body and her eyes were glowing red.

 

" _ **I thought we agreed never to speak of that wretched dream again...!**_ " Robin hissed in a demonic voice.

 

"AAH, I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!" Nami screamed, frightful tears cascading down her cheeks.

 

"Scary...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

Yes, Luffy was there, too.

 

"What's going on...?" Zoro inquired with a yawn.

 

And Zoro's here, as well.

 

"Nothing," Robin answered. "had a weird dream."

 

"Oh," Zoro responded. "what was it about?"

 

"Nami and I were nymphomaniacs," Robin answered. "oh, and you and Luffy were plumbers."

 

"Really?" Zoro asked.

 

"Mm-hmm," Robin hummed. "Nami and I even offered to pay you both with our bodies."

 

"Wow..." Zoro muttered. "...so, how many rounds?"

 

"Four," Robin answered.

 

"Damn," Zoro remarked. "What about Luffy and Nami?"

 

"Just three," Robin replied.

 

"Oh," Zoro spoke. "Figures."

 

" _Oi_!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Ah, blow it out yer ass!" Zoro retorted.

 

"Zoro," Robin scolded. "be nice."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro muttered. "I know."

 

"Either way, I'm awake now," Robin added. "What about you, Zoro?"

 

"Eh," the swordsman shrugged.

 

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Luffy answered. "G'night, all!"

 

Half a second later, he was snoring and murmuring, "Meat, meat, meat..."

 

Nami sighed and shook her head, nevertheless she smiled.

 

"Silly monkey," she whispered. "What am I gonna do with you?"

 

"Put a muzzle on him," Zoro piped up. "That'll stop him from snoring."

 

"Hush up, stripes," spoke Nami.

 

Zoro growled at the navigator, though Robin pulled on his ear.

 

"Ow!" Zoro cried. "Robin, what the hell?!"

 

"Maybe I ought to put a muzzle on you," Robin suggested. "Now, go back to sleep."

 

"Yes, Robin." Zoro complied as he lay back down.

 

Nami soon lied down beside Luffy, too; Robin drifted back to sleep at least two minutes after.

 

_'I wonder what Robin ate or drank to have such a dream,'_ Nami thought. _'I hope she wasn't drugged.'_

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me in a dream...
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, I referenced...that company that shall not be named.


End file.
